


Papá, mamá y Lechón

by Vampso



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baby, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Lemon, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampso/pseuds/Vampso
Summary: Después de una soberana juerga de toda la noche, Eustass Kid, amanece con un peculiar «regalito» bajo su cama.Trafalgar D. Water Law, compañero de piso de Kid, al enterarse, no puede hacer otra cosa más que joderlo con total alevosía y ventaja.Mientras tanto Lechón se la pasa bomba con ellos dos.ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic está inconcluso, un estado que no va a cambiar.





	1. ¿Cuántos golpes puede soportar Trafalgar D. Water Law antes de mandar la paciencia a la mierda y morir a causa de un aneurisma?

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.  
> Hace tiempo publiqué esta historia bajo el seudónimo de Vampsookie.
> 
> Me convencieron de subir este fanfic otra vez. No tendrá un final, pero eso no quita que se diviertan con los capítulos ya escritos n.n

Golpe uno:

Una venita asomó en la frente del ojigris al ver que su compañero de piso, Eustass Kid, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la mesa de la cocina, más específicamente sobre la mesa de la cocina; apestaba a juerga de toda la noche y roncaba como borracho abandonado a mitad de la carretera.

Como el buen médico que era y al ver que Kid dormía boca arriba, Law le dio la vuelta para que, si vomitaba, no se ahogara; claro, sin importarle el hecho de qué ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el último trago de Kid y que al darle la vuelta cayó de la mesa haciendo un hermoso ruido que llenó de malsana satisfacción al ojigris; cosa que a Eustass pudo haberle importado menos, él siguió roncando plácidamente. Hecha su buena labor del día, Law limpió con toda clase de químicos (algunos bastante corrosivos) la mesa para desinfectarla, se preparó un café y esperó pacientemente a que dieran las siete de la mañana para salir a su trabajo.

Mientras esperaba y por su mala suerte, Kid despertó con tremenda resaca que le fascinó presenciar al ojeroso.

—Mierda, ¿dónde estoy? —se preguntaba el pelirrojo a la vez que intentaba levantarse. El fuerte dolor de cabeza se acrecentó al percatarse que su compañero de piso lo veía atentamente—. Doble mierda, buena manera de empezar el día viendo tu cara, Trafalgar.

Law, como buen médico que seguía siendo y al saber que en una resaca no se soportaba nada (aunque eso lo sabía sin el doctorado de cardiología), dejó la taza de café en la mesa y levantó la mano que cargaba el control remoto del equipo de sonido. Sonrió maquiavélicamente ante la expresión de espanto del pelirrojo.

—No te atrevas, maldito desgraciado —susurró un desesperado Kid que ansiaba gritarle, pero eso significaba hacer más ruido del que podía soportar. Sin darle tiempo de intentarlo si quiera, Law presionó el botón y la estridente música de Carmina Burana se escuchó por todo el departamento. Kid no gritó nada más porque eso sería añadirle un dolor extra a la migraña resacosa marca diablo que se acrecentó con la música—. Apágalo ya, joder; ten un poco de compasión.

Law, como la persona poco tolerante que era frente a un Kid con resaca aumentó el volumen mientras seguía tomando el café que, por cierto, le había quedado perfecto. Unos cuantos minutos más de ver como Eustass se retorcía del dolor fueron suficientes para bajar el volumen a algo humanamente admisible y antes de que pudiera seguir jodiéndole la existencia a su compañero y Kid fuera capaz de asesinarlo, ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente tratando de descifrar el sonido que escuchaban. Un sonido raro, extraño, a la vez que era tan conocido, un sonido que los dos identificaban lo que era y que al mismo tiempo sus mentes no alcanzaban a entender el porqué lo escuchaban.

El llanto de un bebé.

 

Golpe dos:

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Trafalgar Law no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su compañero de piso quien creyó que sus ojeras habían oscurecido varios tonos.

—El llanto de un bebé —contestó, Kid, con completa sinceridad.

Dos venitas asomaron en la frente del ojigris que volvió a poner la música con el doble de volumen.

—¡Quítalo, joder, que hay un niño! —gritó un desesperado Kid con resaca, migraña y la inquietante preocupación de haber escuchado a un niño llorar.

Law apagó el equipo de música ¿por qué Kid hablaba de un niño? ¿Por qué el llanto se hizo más potente? ¿Por qué su metódica mente no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía? De todo corazón esperaba haber perdido la razón y estar dentro de una alucinación auditiva en conjunto con Kid.

—Viene de tu cuarto —dijo, Law—. Ve a ver.

—No viene de mi cuarto —contestó indignado—. Bueno, voy a revisar por si acaso— continuó accediendo al ver que Law volvía a levantar el control remoto.

Trafalgar lo siguió con los ojos y no despegó la mirada aunque Kid desapareció por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones personales. Esperó un par de minutos que se le antojaron eternos y rezó para que todo fuera una mala broma.

—¡Mierda!

Law escuchó la maldición del pelirrojo e imaginando lo peor se dirigió a la habitación pensando dónde sería mejor aventar un cadáver de dos metros.

 

Golpe tres:

Una tercera venita apareció en la frente de Trafalgar Law mientras se dirigía al cuarto del pelirrojo. El llanto no había cesado aunque tampoco lo escuchaba más fuerte.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? —preguntó el ojigris al llegar a la puerta. Se encontró a Kid parado en medio de la habitación y llevando en las manos una cartera.

—Me gasté todo el dinero de la quincena —contestó observando impotente el fondo vacío de la billetera. Un tic en el ojo hizo compañía al trío de venitas que asomaban en la frente de Law.

—¿Y el llanto? —con paciencia extra preguntó a la vez que trataba de recordar dónde había dejado el bisturí.

—No es para tanto, Trafalgar, no voy a llorar por haberme gastado el dinero.

—¡Me refiero al llanto del bebé!

—Ah, eso. No sé, aquí no hay nada —respondió echando un vistazo rápido a toda la habitación.

Por un momento Law relajó los hombros, tal vez sí estaba viviendo una alucinación compartida. Nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un poco de medicamento, un descanso para él y una habitación acolchada donde meter a Kid para toda la vida.

Y así como llegó el llanto, se fue.

—Ya vez, no era para tanto —dijo, Kid, restando importancia al asunto. Law respiró hondo lamentando no haber perdido la cordura durante un poco más de tiempo, sólo el suficiente para que los hombres vestidos de blanco le hicieran una lobotomía al pelirrojo.

—Como vuelvas a joderme de esa manera te garantizo que extirparé tu corazón mientras duermes —soltó cerrando la puerta de golpe, méndigo susto le había dado.

Y con el portazo el llanto regresó.

—¡¡Eustass-ya!!

 

Golpe cuatro (paciencia extra tomada de clases de yoga(?)):

—Si te fijas, Trafalgar, el llanto se escucha cuando tú haces ruido lo que significa que el asunto es contigo. —La explicación de Kid provocó que una cuarta venita saliera a saludar en la frente de Law— ¿Qué hiciste anoche mientras estaba conviviendo con mis amigos?

Law no contestó, sólo se dedicó a observarlo y repasar todas y cada una de las torturas de la Inquisición buscando la más dolorosa, de ninguna manera Kid saldría vivo ese día. Mientras Trafalgar se metía de lleno en sus pensamientos Kid se echó en la cama, el dolor de cabeza aún no remitía y el malestar en general era ya de por sí una tortura.

—Trafalgar, calla a ese niño que no aguanto la cabeza —suplicó el pelirrojo.

Y Law salió de los satisfactorios pensamientos e imágenes mentales donde llenaba a Eustass de miel y lo metía en una caja llena de hormigas; tenía que enfocarse en el hecho que, alucinación o no, escuchaban a un bebé llorar y eso no era algo que pudieran evitar por más tiempo. Con pasos decididos entró al cuarto del pelirrojo tratando de saber dónde se escuchaba más fuerte el lloriqueo; después de buscar un poco respiró profundo, el llanto provenía de debajo de la cama.

—Eustass-ya, debajo de la cama —dijo, de ninguna manera él se fijaría.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó acomodándose de lado para dormir otro par de horas. Law agarró la colcha y la jaló con todas sus fuerzas, como Kid estaba en la orilla al piso fue a dar (otra vez).

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —exclamó el pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza— ¿Qué uno no puede tener una resaca tranquila en este lugar? Suficiente tengo con lo mal que me siento para aguantar… —Kid se quedó callado; en el suelo y sin la colcha podía ver debajo de su cama como algo se movía— ¿Pero qué cojones…?

 

Quinto golpe:

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó el ojigris al ver que Eustass sacaba algo.  
Kid se levantó con todo y el mentado llanto/alucinación(?).

—Un bebé —contestó mostrando al mini ser humano que seguía llorado sin parar.

 

Y Trafalgar Law sufrió de una apoplejía.


	2. De las vicisitudes de la vida: el precio de tener niños en casa. ¿Es tu hijo o el mío? ¡Da igual! De cualquier forma se le tiene que poner pañal.

—¡¿Por qué carajos tenías a un bebé debajo de la cama?! —El grito que dio Trafalgar Law se habría escuchado en todo el edificio de no ser porque las paredes exteriores eran insonoras. El llanto del niño se hizo más fuerte.

—¡No grites! ¡Qué no ves que lo estás asustando y yo tengo resaca! —Exclamó más alto su compañero de piso, Eustass Kid, recalcando la última parte. El bebé casi se ahogaba con sus propios gritos.

—¡Tú eres el que lo está asustando y me importa una mierda tu resaca! —El niño comenzó a retorcerse espantado ante esos gritos.

—¡Toma! ¡Tranquilízalo! —Kid le tendió el bebé.

—¿Y yo porqué? —contestó casi aterrado con la sola idea de tocar al infante.

—¡Eres doctor!

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—¡Cuidas a los enfermos!

—¡Esas son las enfermeras! ¡Soy cirujano, yo los abro de tajo!

Ante esa declaración hasta el bebé se quedó callado. Poco a poco Kid se fue acercando el niño al pecho protegiéndolo.

—Sádico —le dijo al ojigris. A Law le saltó otra venita, pero ya que el niño se había callado retuvo las ganas de despellejar a Kid.

—Eustass-ya, te voy a hacer una pregunta y espero que me respondas con toda la inteligencia que puedas reunir, aunque sea mínima ¿entendido?

Kid arqueó una ceja en el caso que la tuviera.

—No —contestó.

—¡¿Es tan difícil de entender?!

—Eso no, imbécil, me refiero a que la respuesta a tu pregunta es «no».

—¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a preguntar?

—Da igual, contigo es mejor negar las cosas.

Law hizo intento de levantar las manos para ahorcar al pelirrojo, pero la risa del bebé lo detuvo; sin los gritos el mocoso se estaba divirtiendo en grande con la discusión. El ojigris respiró profundamente y trató de retomar el hilo de la plática.

—¿Por qué tenías a un niño debajo de la cama?

—¿Y yo cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Anoche que salí no estaba esto en mi cuarto —dijo levantando un poco más al niño.

—Eso significa que lo trajiste estando borracho.

—Me he metido en muchas mierdas estando borracho, pero jamás en problemas de pañales. ¿Quién me asegura que no lo metiste tú en mi cuarto? —Un aura sombría rodeó a Law.

—¿Será porque tiene la cinta que te llevaste anoche como pañal?

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó el pelirrojo al ver que Law tenía razón; casi amarrando como manojo de espinacas la cinta azul que generalmente llevaba Kid en la cintura de adorno cada que salía, envolvía al pequeño como si de un pañal muy improvisado se tratase. Eustass dejó al niño en la cama y le quitó la prenda dejándolo solo con una ligera camiseta de tirantes encima—. Coño, voy a tener que llevarla a la tintorería —murmuraba sacudiendo la tela y mirando a contraluz alguna mancha de humedad. Mientras Law trataba de ponerle algo de lógica a la situación.

—Eustass-ya.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es tu hijo? —preguntó señalando al bebé que se mecía sobre su trasero riendo muy a gusto. Kid dejó caer su cinta, prácticamente estaba petrificado.

—¡Es imposible que sea mi hijo! —gritó pasado el susto, unos veinte minutos después.

—No veo el motivo por el que no sea.

—¡Yo no soy el padre!

—¿Por qué tan seguro? Te has metido con mujeres, cabe la posibilidad que hayas dejado embarazada a alguna.

—Es verdad, pero… ¿Por qué no me contactaron antes?

—Probablemente se deba a que creyeron que no te harías responsable por ser un maldito desgraciado. —Esta vez fue a Kid quien le saltó una venita.

—E igual, bien pudieron habértelo traído anoche y quieres inculparme —contraatacó.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idiotez?

—Pues viéndolo de cerca se parece más a ti.

Ambos hombres miraron al bebé que seguía meciéndose hacia delante y atrás sobre su trasero; su tono de piel no era tan blanca como la de Kid, pero sí mucho más clara que la de Law; sus ojos grandes y simples daban la impresión de ver todo y no enterarse de nada(?) además de ser negros; llevaba el cabello corto y despeinado, y como seña particular una pequeña cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo; en general tenía pinta de ser bastante simple.

—¿De dónde sacas que se parece a mí? —Preguntó un Law a punto de arrancarle el corazón a Kid.

—Los dos tienen el pelo negro.

 

***

 

La pedorreta que soltó el bebé fue suficiente para que Trafalgar Law dejara el cuello de su compañero de piso Eustass Kid. Kid volvió a tomar aire, ese mal nacido ojeroso era bastante fuerte cuando se lo proponía, asimismo la resaca no le estaba ayudando en nada y el mentado bebé lo ponía nervioso. Por su parte el niño se había agarrado los pies riendo y echando saliva al por mayor.

—Si en verdad no sabes quién es hay que llevarlo a la policía —comentó el ojigris cruzándose de brazos, tenía que mantenerlos sujetos o seguiría ahorcando a Kid.

—. . .

—No podemos dejarlo aquí. Alguien lo estará buscando.

—. . .

Law se acercó a la cama, se agachó y miró abajo de ella. El infante, al verlo, gateó hasta la orilla para asomarse.

—¿Trafalgar? —llamó, Kid.

—¿Qué? No ves que estoy buscando algo que nos diga quien es el mocoso. Igual y lo trajiste con alguna maleta que nos de una pista para saber qui…

Un golpe en la cabeza calló al ojigris. El bebé se había caído de la cama agarrándose de los cabellos de Law. Trafalgar se irguió quedando hincado, el niño seguía sujeto de su cabeza. Law no podía creerlo, no era posible que tuviera a un crío agarrado de su cabello, sintiendo su peso y escuchando las pedorretas que muy posiblemente lo estaban llenando de baba.

—¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! —Gritó casi entrando en pánico. Y como buen compañero que era Kid, se botó de la risa, eran esos momentos en los que amaba vivir con el ojigris.

 

***

 

Los ojos del bebé eran grandes y bonitos; daba la impresión de ser feliz y disfrutar cada segundo de la vida por mucho que fuera un bebé de meses de edad. Los ojos de Trafalgar Law parecían cansados, y no por las ojeras; su mirada era la de alguien que había envejecido diez años en diez minutos, las dichosas ojeras se encontraban más marcadas y tenía la vista clavada en el niño.

Los dos sentados en el sillón de la sala, uno como el adulto de veintiséis años autosuficiente que era; el otro como el bebé bonito, gracioso, chillón y baboso que era; sin moverse, solo mirándose el uno al otro.

—No sé si están enfrascados en una guerra de miradas o intentas hipnotizarlo, Trafalgar —comentó Eustass Kid que entraba a la sala llevando una camisa vieja en las manos. Lo primero que acordaron arreglar fue la desnudez del pequeño y después de competir en el siempre tradicional “piedra, papel o tijeras” Kid había resultado ganador para ceder una de sus camisas como otro improvisado pañal—. Te dije que no le quitaras los ojos de encima, no creí que me obedecieras tan bien.

—Vete al infierno —contestó dejando de ver al pequeño, el niño sonrió como si supiera que ganó la guerra de miradas.

—No me digas eso que te haré caso y te quedarás solo con el mocoso —dijo el pelirrojo aventándole encima la camisa al bebé quien refunfuñó y trató de quitársela.

—Te dije que le pusieras algo encima, pero no de manera tan literal.

—¿Y que quieres que haga?

—Acomódasela.

—¡Ah, qué lata! —Kid tomó la camisa con una mano y al bebé con la otra; los observó repetidamente durante un largo rato tratando de imaginar como ponérsela.

—¿Se te frieron las neuronas? —Preguntó un Law sonriente.

—Es la resaca —se defendió. Law le arrebató la camisa, la extendió en el sillón y la señaló con el dedo para que Kid acomodara al niño encima. 

—Agárrale los pies para que no se mueva. —Con precisión casi quirúrgica acomodó la camisa entre las piernas del bebé y terminó haciendo un ¿lindo? moño encima de su pancita. Law se pasó la mano por la frente mientras observaba el resultado de su trabajo: a excepción de unas cuantas diferencias en grados de inclinación del moño(?) todo había quedado perfecto. Kid también lo observaba, su expresión era una estampa.

—Trafalgar —llamó. Law lo miró sonriente y orgulloso con su trabajo—, serás una buena madre.

El grito que dio Eustass Kid se habría escuchado en todo el edificio de no ser porque las paredes externas eran insonoras.


	3. Dentro de la situación lo mejor es un knockout fulminante. Si me pides algo ilegal… ¡no esperes que haga las cosas correctamente!

Si las miradas mataran Eustass Kid ya estaría veinte veces muerto, hecho polvo, evolucionado, reencarnado y terminado siendo un lindo zombie; cosa que al pelirrojo le importaba un carajo, las ojeras asesinas de su compañero de piso, Trafalgar Law, le traían sin cuidado. Mientras el ojigris desaparecía por el pasillo, no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada asesina, Kid se estiró, se rascó los costados y se dejó caer en el sillón. El bebé lanzó una sonrisita y se acercó gateando.

—No te atrevas, aléjate —dijo el pelirrojo estirando el brazo lo más que pudo y poniendo la mano en la frente del niño para que no pudiera seguir avanzando. El infante soltó un sonido de disgusto e intentó empujar a Kid gateando más rápido(?).   
Eustass bostezó deseando echarse otra siestecita cuando Law apareció en la sala, iba perfectamente vestido y llevaba un maletín en la mano. Kid no pudo evitar echarle una miradita de pies a cabeza, verlo tan arreglado solo significaba una cosa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Hasta ese momento el bebé dejó de gatear y se sentó haciendo puchero.

—Al trabajo, ya voy tarde.

A Kid le importaba una mierda las miradas asesinas de Law, su indiferencia o los golpes que le pudiera dar, pero esas cinco palabras le llegaron al corazón(?).

—¡No me puedes dejar solo! —suplicó haciendo berrinche cuando observó que el ojigris le daba la espalda para marcharse.

—No estás solo —se volteó a verlo—, estás con «eso».

—Muy gracioso, Trafalgar.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré —comentó dando un largo suspiro—: puedes llevarlo a la policía, luego regresas a casa, te das un baño, comes algo y te vas a la mierda.

Kid, que hasta ese momento había estado asintiendo con cada instrucción, tomó el cojín del sillón y se lo aventó al ojigris; Law lo esquivó sin ningún problema.

—Hijo de puta, necesito ayuda y tu sales con esos chistecitos.

—No, si no es un chiste —contestó soltando una risilla y saliendo del apartamento. Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta, suspiró pensando en lo que Kid pasaría al estar todo el día solo con un bebé; sacó su celular, tal vez debiera llamar a su trabajo para pedir el día…

—Eustass-ya —llamó dándose la vuelta—, di “quesito”. —Antes que el pelirrojo pudiera comprender, el flash de una cámara lo cegó.

—¡Ah, maldito desgraciado!

Mientras Kid maldecía al por mayor, Law ponía como fondo de pantalla la foto de Eustass sentado en el sillón, con cara de pobre-compungido-torturado y un bebé vestido con su camisa a un lado. Sí, tal vez debiera de quedarse en casa para ayudar a Kid, pero eso no le daría tanta satisfacción como verlo sufrir.

 

***

 

Eran las siete de la noche cuando Trafalgar Law abrió la puerta del apartamento donde vivía. Después del méndigo susto de la mañana con el bebé y una operación de poco más de seis horas se encontraba exhausto; quería llegar directo a darse una ducha y caer desplomado en la cama. Ah, su cama, sonrió de solo imaginarla, tan calientita y esponjosa.  
Una parte de él ya intuía lo que se iba a encontrar en su propia sala, aun así toparse son su compañero de piso, Eustass Kid aplatanado en un sillón viendo la televisión era ya de por sí reprobable, pero encontrar al pelirrojo desparramado en el sofá cambiando de canal cada cinco segundos y teniendo a un bebé dormido en el sillón de una plaza era razón suficiente para empezar la tercer guerra mundial.

—¿Trajiste cerveza? —preguntó Eustass al ver a Law parado en mitad de la sala dedicándole su mirada asesina patentada.

—En este punto no preguntaré la razón por la cual no te haz deshecho del niño…

—Deberías, necesitamos hablar de ello —interrumpió.

—Creo que es más importante la razón por la cual aún sigues vivo, puedo hacer que parezca un infarto fulminante —también interrumpió.

—Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste del niño y el secuestro… —volvió a interrumpir.

—En serio no comprendo porqué no te he matado, no hay razón lógica para soportarte… —siguió interrumpiendo.

—Existe la posibilidad de sacarle provecho a la situación… —comentó Kid y guardó silencio un momento, Law tampoco dijo nada— ¿Ya no me vas a interrumpir?

—¿Importa eso? De todas maneras seguirás hablando.

—A veces dices cosas bastante inteligentes —dijo y esquivó el maletín que Law le había lanzado—. Piensa un poco, Trafalgar: si llevo al bebé a la policía querrán saber dónde lo encontré, cosa que no tengo la menor idea, caeré en contradicciones y al final pensarán que lo secuestré.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Como el secuestro es un delito grave —continuó ignorando magistralmente al ojigris—, iré directo a Impel Down, empezarán a investigar más a fondo y eso recaerá directamente en ti ya que tú terminarás siendo mi cómplice.

—¡¿Cómo carajos terminé siendo cómplice de secuestro?!

—No sé, tal vez porque en una de esas contradicciones se me escape decir que eres la mente maestra detrás de tan elaborado plan ¡qué se yo! —contestó moviendo la mano y restándole importancia al asunto—. El chiste es que al final de todo, estaremos los dos pudriéndonos en Impel Down dentro de una celda 4x4 y sin mayor contacto con el mundo que nosotros mismos. No sé tú, Trafalgar, pero yo prefiero aguantar a un mocoso un par de días que a ti toda mi vida…

—Sigo sin entender tu lógica…

—Velo con un poco más de sentido común(?) —interrumpió—: si alguien busca al niño, empezaran a sacarlo en la televisión, sólo hay que esperar un poco, cuando sepamos quién lo busca, iremos, se lo entregaremos y puede que hasta recompensa nos den.

—Espera, aún sigo tratando de comprender la primera parte de tu plan…

—Puedes ir a la policía si quieres, ¡puedes echarme toda la culpa si tu consciencia lo soporta…!

—Puede y lo desea.

—¡Pero! ¿Crees que Smoker aceptará eso? Capaz que soy yo el que termina libre y tú preso.

Law abrió la boca para replicar y la réplica murió al pensar un poco lo dicho por Kid; básicamente todo lo mencionado por el pelirrojo era una reverenda estupidez, a excepción de Smoker, uno de los mejores detectives de la policía. Por alguna extraña paradoja del destino, Smoker pensaba que Trafalgar era un psicópata en potencia y no la perita en dulce que en realidad era. Con eso a cuestas muy posiblemente Law iba a terminar encerrado en Impel Down por cargos de secuestro, y lo peor: al lado de Eustass.

—Puto imbécil, espero que te pudras en el infierno —accedió amablemente el ojigris. Kid sonrió triunfador.

—Ya verás, Trafalgar, esto terminará con nosotros siendo héroes y una gran recompensa por el mocoso en nuestras manos… Tal vez por eso sí lo secuestré, qué buenos planes hago borracho, debería de hacerlo más seguido.

—Por el momento podríamos dejar de decir “secuestro”. Lo mejor será que esa palabra quede vetada, no vaya a ser que alguien la escuche… Al niño también habrá que ocultarlo y necesitamos cosas de bebés, pero no podemos comprarlas en esta zona, tendremos que ir al otro distrito…

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan paranoico? —interrumpió— Si quieres ocultar algo, lo mejor es ponerlo a plena luz del día. No te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

—Calla, que al final me agradecerás. ¿Mañana tienes el turno de la noche, verdad? —Law asintió— Perfecto. Iremos en la mañana a comprar esas mierdas de bebés y después podemos turnarnos para cuidarlo…

—Ni siquiera pienses que yo lo voy a cuidar. Tu plan, tu trabajo.

—No seas cobarde, es sólo un bebé, no te va a comer —dijo señalando al niño que seguía sin moverse en el sillón—. Si yo pude cuidarlo todo el día, también eres capaz de hacerlo.

Law abrió la boca para replicar, pero nuevamente se quedó callado. Odiaba que Kid fuera capaz de dejarlo sin argumentos, en definitiva lo prefería resacoso e imbécil. Se acercó al sillón de una plaza donde se encontraba el bebé profundamente dormido, llevaba otra camisa puesta (y sin moño) y echaba baba al por mayor. “Mierda” pensó Law, al parecer Kid había hecho un buen trabajo y eso le jodía en el orgullo, cómo le castraba que el pelirrojo le ganara, ahora iba a tener que cuidar al mocoso para restregarle en la cara que él podía hacer un mejor trabajo. A punto estaba de aceptar hacerse cargo del niño cuando vio que algo se asomaba por debajo del cojín: un frasco. Law conocía perfectamente ese frasco. Incrédulo, lo sacó.

—¿Eustass-ya, le diste mis pastillas para dormir al niño? —preguntó tranquilamente, ni Kid podía ser tan idiota.

—Antes de que empieces a gritar y volverte paranoico otra vez, déjame decirte que conozco a la perfección la dosificación y efectos de esas pastillas, soy experto en su uso…

No pudo continuar hablando ya que Law le había aventado el frasco a la cara.

—¡Serás animal! ¡No puedes dar somníferos a un bebé!

—¡Ya te dije que no pasa nada! —todavía se atrevió a rezongar sobándose el chichón que le salió en medio de los ojos—, conozco bien esas pastillas, cuando te pones en plan de nena siempre te pongo una dosis en la comida…

Drogado o no el bebé se despertó ante el ruido de un intento de homicidio; cosa que no le importó, sus tripas empezaron a gruñir…


	4. Hora de la cena. ¿Te invito a comer? Prepara suficiente para quedar satisfecho, y qué mejor postre que una rica siesta. ¡Hey! Ha llegado Lechón.

El grito del bebé se escuchó por todo el apartamento. Trafalgar Law, sentado sobre Eustass Kid, dejó de mirar con esos penetrantes ojos grises a su compañero de piso y se concentró en el infante. Kid, acostado boca arriba en el suelo, y con Law encima de él a horcajadas creyó que con la distracción del bebé, el ojigris iba a dejar de hacer presión con los dedos aliviando la sensación que le arrancaba el aire y le hacía jadear. Pero era Law de quien se trataba, podía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo: observar al niño mientras que lo ahorcaba. El bebé siguió llorando ajeno al atentado en contra de la vida del pelirrojo; sus tripas gruñían, tenía hambre, y mucha.

—Eustass-ya, fuiste capaz de darle somníferos al niño, pero no lo alimentaste ¿verdad? —Preguntó el ojigris al escuchar el estómago gruñir entre los jadeos de agonía de Kid. Kid no contestó, estaba muy concentrado tratando de mantenerse consciente—. Si no fuera por ese mocoso, ya estarías muerto —susurró muy cerca del rostro del pelirrojo y se levantó. Kid empezó a toser para recuperar un poco de aire, esa había estado cerca, casi pudo ver toda su vida pasar enfrente de sus ojos.

—No me creas tan idiota —habló ya un poco mas repuesto.

—Imposible no hacerlo, eres demasiado imbécil —interrumpió el ojigris y se sentó en el lugar donde momentos antes había estado Eustass.

—Sí le di de comer —continuó—. Básicamente esta es la quinta vez que llora por comida.

—Los bebés suelen comer varias veces al día.

—¿En serio? Me sorprende que sepas algo respecto a un crío.

—Quieres callarte ¡y callarlo a él! —exclamó enfadado y señalando al niño.

Kid soltó una maldición y se dirigió a la cocina. Law, que se había puesto a mirar un documental en la televisión con el llanto de fondo, se giró para ver hacia el par de barras que dividía la sala del pequeño comedor y más adelante la cocina. Pudo ver la silueta del pelirrojo que trabajaba muy concentrado y perecía saber lo que estaba haciendo; la curiosidad pudo más, Law se levantó y se acercó a la cocina.

—Espero que no le estés dando comida chatarra.

—Me tienes muy poca fe, Trafalgar —contestó mientras llenaba un biberón con la dosis exacta de leche en polvo.

—¿De dónde coño sacaste eso?

—Supongo que estás consciente que más personas viven en este edificio —habló mientras agitaba la mamila. Law arqueó una ceja—. La vieja de dos pisos más abajo tiene un niño de un año y muy amablemente me regaló este biberón y un poco de leche.

—¿Te regaló?

—Bueno, me metí por la ventana y fue lo que pude tomar prestado. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tenía tan buen oído? No me dejó ir por pañales.

Law se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, a ese paso el menor de sus delitos iba a ser el secuestro. Kid terminó de preparar el biberón y se acercó al bebé. Law literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta, Eustass había cargado, acomodando perfectamente al niño entre sus brazos y le daba la mamila como si fuera una persona normal y no el imbécil que solía ser.

—¿Sorprendido? —Preguntó triunfante Kid— No es tan difícil como parece, casi puedo asegurar que hasta tú logras hacerlo.

Law cerró la boca, no le aventaba algo al pelirrojo nada más porque llevaba al niño en brazos. El pequeño succionaba con fuerza moviendo los brazos y cerrando y abriendo las manitas, parecía bastante contento. Cuando la leche se terminó el niño seguía succionando el aire.

—Ten —Kid le dio el biberón a Law; el bebé amenazó con seguir llorando. Law tomó el biberón como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto en su vida—. Haz otra —ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Haz más leche ¿o prefieres que yo la haga mientras tú cargas al mocoso?

—¡Puedes dejarlo en el sillón como hace rato!

—No seas inútil, Trafalgar, y haz la leche.

Law soltó una de sus palabrotas más fuertes y se metió en la cocina, sólo por su orgullo de hombre macho que sabe preparar una mamila iba a obedecer a Kid. Vio la leche en polvo, vio el agua ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

—Así no —habló el pelirrojo cuando Law se dispuso a echar el polvo al agua—, es primero la leche o se harán grumos.

Law inhaló profundamente y contó hasta cien. Kid se había recargado en la barra, llevaba al niño recostado en su hombro, hubiera sido una imagen hasta enternecedora de no ser por la sonrisa de cínico triunfador que le dedicaba. Trafalgar no dejó de mirar a su compañero de piso mientras echaba la leche y el agua al biberón, y lo agitaba, parecía que sus manos tenían vida propia; al terminar se la aventó al pelirrojo quien la cogió al vuelo.

—El mocoso te agradece —dijo Kid y le dio la mamila al niño.

—Que quede claro —habló el ojigris—: eres un idiota.

—Al menos yo sé preparar leche; cuando tenga mis hijos no morirán de hambre.

—¿Quién dijo que vas a tener hijos? Te mataré antes de que tengas descendencia, le haré un favor a la humanidad.

—Vamos, Trafalgar, admite que eres un asco cuidando niños.

—¿Y tú serás muy bueno? —preguntó indignado.

—No soy el mejor, pero me defiendo bastante bien —contestó orgulloso.

Antes que los dos pudieran seguir platicando, un biberón vacío volador los interrumpió. Ambos hombres siguieron el camino de la mamila en la curva que hizo en el aire para terminar estrellándose en la mesa del comedor y de ahí al suelo del apartamento. El bebé dio una pedorreta y comenzó a llorar pidiendo más leche.

—¿No me jodas, aventó el biberón tan lejos? —preguntó Law.

—Qué importa eso, quiere más de tragar —contestó intentando calmar al niño que se retorcía por más comida, al parecer la leche en vez de llenarlo le abrió el apetito.

—¿Cuántas mamilas le diste antes?

—Dos, pero en la segunda le disolvía la pastilla.

Law hizo caso omiso de ese comentario y recogió el biberón dispuesto a preparar más leche.

—No seas estúpido, idiota —le dijo con amor Kid, cuando lo vio echar la leche al envase. Una venita asomó en la frente de Law—, se cayó al suelo, tienes que esterilizarla. Me sorprende que seas doctor, recuérdame nunca ir a consulta contigo.

—Y a mí me sorprende que te preocupe su salud si eres capaz de darle somníferos.

—A ver, dame. —Kid le arrebató la mamila con una mano mientras que con la otra le tendía al niño. Antes que pudiera reclamar o bajar las manos Law ya se encontraba cargando al infante.

Mientras Eustass calentaba agua, Law cogió al niño de los costados y lo alejó lo más que pudo de sí mismo. El pequeño lo miró y le sacó la lengua; al ojigris le asaltó otra venita y pensó que fácilmente podía arreglar un hueso roto si lo dejaba caer por “accidente”.

—No lo vayas a tirar —dijo el pelirrojo adivinando sus maquiavélicos pensamientos.

—Pues entonces te recomiendo que te apures.

No es que a Kid le importara mucho la seguridad del mocoso más bien era que dentro de su naturaleza “bondadosa y encantadora” estaba no maltratar a los bebés, por eso pensó en cargar al niño mientras el agua hervía, pero observar a Law sujetando al mocoso y resistiendo las ganas de aventarlo era algo que no se veía todos los días, estaba seguro que nunca le haría daño al niño así que, se recargó a un lado de la estufa, le bajó al fuego de la hornilla y se dedico a disfrutar del espectáculo.

 

***

 

El grito del bebé se escuchó por todo el apartamento y les sacó un par de venitas a los hombres que lo veían impotentes. Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law no sabían qué más hacer, ya era la octava mamila que le hacían al niño y éste no dejaba de llorar. Por un momento el ojigris pensó que estaba enfermo o que la leche le hacía daño, pero después de una rápida revisión no encontró señal alguna de enfermedad; Kid imaginó que era otra cosa, revisó la camisa/pañal y la encontró limpia, fue ahí que decidió darle otra pequeña dosis de pastillas, pero Law se lo impidió y las echó al inodoro. Sin saber qué hacer, ambos hombres se exasperaban cada vez más hasta que oyeron un sonido ya conocido.

—No me digas que… —habló el ojigris.

—Sí, eso fue la panza del mocoso.

—¡¿Aún tiene hambre?! ¡Es un pozo sin fondo!

—Tal vez la leche sea muy ligera para él. ¿Y si le damos otra cosa?

—Eustass-ya, todavía no tiene dientes, ¿qué le vas a dar?

—No sé. ¿Y si le molemos la comida comos esas cosas asquerosas que les dan a los niños…?

—¿Papillas?

—¡Eso!

—Perfecto. ¿Fuiste de compras?

—Estoy empezando a creer que quieres que yo haga todo, Trafalgar.

—Es tu estúpido plan y tu estúpido bebé improvisado, claro que quiero que hagas tú las cosas.

Kid no le hizo el mínimo caso, se metió en la cocina buscando algo más sustancioso que darle al mocoso. Sacó lo que encontró en la alacena y el refrigerador y lo puso en la barra. Law lo revisó.

—¿Frijoles? —Preguntó el ojigris arqueando una ceja y tomando la lata de frijoles (y refritos). Kid tomó la lata y la aventó, eso quedó descartado.

Después de deshacerse de prácticamente todo, el proceso de eliminación dio como resultado solo dos cajas: los cereales favoritos de cada uno.

—Bien, será fácil elegir uno —comentó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. Law imaginó que Kid iba a querer darle de su cereal ya que Eustass guardaba celosamente el suyo, ya estaba listo para discutir—. Le daremos del mío.

La replica murió en la garganta del ojigris. Más que sorprendido miró atento como Kid cogía su caja de cereal dispuesto a molerlo con un poco de leche.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué del tuyo?

—Es lógico, no pienso darle a un bebé de ese cereal insípido y que parece vómito una vez que se disuelve en la leche.

Law se recargó en la barra ¿Qué se atrevió a decir ese mal nacido de Eustass de su preciado cereal de fibra?

—¡Pues es mas saludable que el tuyo con tantos colorantes artificiales y azúcar!

Kid lo miró con odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a ofender su cereal de aritos de colores?

—No pienso darle al niño esa mierda que ayuda a cagar. Tal vez tú tengas mala digestión, pero el mocoso no.

—Al menos no colecciono las figuritas que vienen en la caja y me pongo a hacer los juegos que vienen detrás.

—¡No te metas con mi colección de figuritas! —reclamó Eustass Kid.

—¡Tú no te metas con mi digestión! —le contestó Trafalgar Law.

El grito del bebé fue más estridente, Kid y Law dejaron de discutir, molieron un poco de ambos cereales y le dieron la papilla improvisada al bebé quien comió con ímpetu. Después de acabarse una gran porción el niño se quedó dormido de lado en el sillón moviendo la piernita de vez en cuando. Los dos hombres lo miraban exhaustos.

—Traga como cerdo y duerme como tal —comentó Kid—, hay que llamarlo Lechón.

—Serás animal —Law le dedicó una mirada incrédula antes de irse a su habitación, lo que más ansiaba era dormir el resto del día.


	5. Sin niños presentes los adultos pueden tener una plática amistosa. Una búsqueda implacable y… espera, ¡Lechón deberías de estar dormido!

Trafalgar Law dejó los lentes encima del libro abierto, se restregó los ojos y se recargó en la silla. Su plan había sido tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero aún eran las diez de la noche, demasiado temprano para él. Acostumbrado a desvelarse por los turnos en la noche que tenía que cubrir en el hospital, no pudo conciliar el sueño y se dedicó a leer un libro. Estaba demasiado cansado para salir, y quedarse en la sala viendo la televisión significaba ver a su compañero de piso, Eustass Kid, lo que a su vez era ver, y en medida de lo posible ayudar, al mocoso. Trafalgar no quería saber nada referente al niño y al pensar en ello se dio cuenta que no escuchaba el mínimo de ruido desde hacía más de media hora.

“Tal vez se mataron entre sí… No, no tengo tanta suerte…” pensó.

Se levantó, abrió un poco la puerta de su cuarto y escuchó el ruido de la regadera; se dirigió a la sala, ya no estaba el niño acostado en el sillón así que se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo y abrió despacio la puerta para no llamar la atención. El bebé se encontraba durmiendo en medio de la cama con algunos cojines alrededor de él para evitar que se cayera. Law arqueó una ceja, en verdad Kid podía ser responsable cuando se lo proponía.

El ojigris salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, encendió la laptop y se conectó a Internet. Puso en el buscador cosas relacionadas a su trabajo, pero en las últimas letras se detuvo; pasó un largo momento observando la pantalla, al final borró lo escrito y se dedicó a una nueva búsqueda: “cuidado para bebés”. El buscador le dio miles de resultados, iba a ser una noche larga; le dio click a la primera página y comenzó a leer sin parar.

Law no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el fuerte golpe de su puerta al abrirse con brusquedad lo sacó de su investigación.

—¡Trafalgar, necesito que te encargues! —Eustass Kid entró sin permiso, gritando y aventando la puerta. Law ocultó la página que estaba leyendo, no se movió ni un centímetro para ver a Kid, no le interesaba saber de qué diablos estaba hablando—. ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡Ayúdame!

—Te estoy oyendo, pero también te estoy ignorando, pensé que quedaba claro —contestó de mala manera. Cuando escuchó que Kid se acercaba se giró bastante molesto— ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? No pienso ayudar…

Guardó silencio. Kid estaba parado a mitad de su habitación, desnudo, mojado por la ducha y erecto.

—¡Encárgate! —Exigió el pelirrojo señalándose la entrepierna. Por un momento Law no supo como reaccionar hasta que le regresó el habla.

—Estás mojando todo el piso —dijo al ver las pequeñas gotitas que resbalaban sobre la piel de Kid ligeramente sonrosada a causa del agua caliente, y que llegaban al suelo.

—Me importa una mierda si estoy mojando el piso —contestó indignado— ¿Y cómo puedes preocuparte por eso cuando tienes a Kid-chan saludándote? —continuó dando pasos firmes hacia al ojigris—. Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo —dijo acercando peligrosamente su miembro al rostro de Law.

Trafalgar puso cara de póker y le dio la espalda ignorando magistralmente a Kid y Kid-chan.

—¿Crees que quiero follar contigo después de todo lo que has hecho?

—Anda, que se va a sentir solito —gimoteó mientras le picaba a Law la nuca con… Kid-chan.

—Si sigues haciendo eso te voy a morder —amenazó al sentir que Kid-chan le acariciaba detrás de la oreja.

—A este paso es la única atención que voy a recibir de ti así que, no importa. Haz lo que quieras.

Law volteó ligeramente la cabeza, ahí tenía a Kid-chan en primer plano; comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa y dio un largo suspiro.

—Eres un fastidio —dijo el ojigris.

—Yo más bien diría que entrometido —le ¿contestó? Kid-chan—. Anda, dame un besito y te prometo que me meteré tan hondo que no tendrás tiempo ni de pensar en lo fastidioso que soy. Vamos, mírame bien, soy lindo y apetitoso.

Law no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz, solo con Eustass era capaz de mantener una platica con Kid-chan(?).

—Al diablo —habló el ojigris, se sabía derrotado.

.  
.  
.

Ese mismo día en otro lugar lejos del apartamento que compartían Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid, un sexy hombre corría por las calles; su expresión era de desesperación, casi parecía que trataba de impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos negros y mojaran las infantiles pecas que aniñaban su rostro. Llevaba horas corriendo deteniéndose en cada local o casa por la que pasaba preguntando algo y llenándose de más frustración con cada negativa recibida. 

Estaba desesperado.

Se detuvo en una esquina a esperar que el semáforo le permitiera cruzar la calle; se recargó en sus rodillas, esos eran los únicos momentos que se regalaba para descansar, bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. “Por favor, por favor que esté bien…”

En esa misma calle, pero del otro lado, un sensual joven miraba abatido hacia todas direcciones; iba un poco sudado por estar todo el día corriendo bajo el sol y sus rulos dorados se pegaban a su piel blanca y a la gran cicatriz que tenía en el ojo izquierdo. Al igual que el sexy hombre, el sensual joven estaba desesperado.

El semáforo cambió a verde y el rubio volteó hacia el frente reconociendo a su hermano.

—¡Ace! —gritó. El pecoso levantó la cabeza y al ver que su hermano Sabo caminaba a paso rápido hacia él, hizo lo mismo.

—¡¡Sabo!! ¿Has tenido suerte? —preguntó desesperado. Los dos se encontraron a mitad de calle.

—No, nadie lo ha visto —Sabo miró al piso, se sentía dolido y perdedor.

—Yo tampoco —dijo, pero eso era algo que Sabo ya suponía a ver a su hermano tan desganado momentos antes. El semáforo cambió a amarillo—. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¡LUF…!!

Sabo levantó la mirada confuso ante la interrupción de Ace, lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y una burbuja que salía de su nariz y que amenazaba con estallar.

—¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE TE DUERMAS! –regañó dándole un soberano coscorrón, sin embargo Ace no despertó. El sonido de un claxon impidió que el rubio siguiera repartiendo golpes fraternales de amor, tomó a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró a la banqueta. Suficiente tenía con el hecho de haber perdido a su hermanito pequeño, para andar aguantando las niñerías de su hermano mayor.

 

***

 

—Lo siento, lo siento… —Portgas D. Ace rogaba con la cabeza abajo y las manos unidas en alto. Su hermano adoptivo estaba parado enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados— Todo el día he estado muy preocupado por Luffy y al verte sentí un poquito de alivio que no pude evitar… dormirme.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo jamás lo vamos a encontrar —comentó desviando el tema lo que significaba que aceptaba las disculpas de Ace.

El pecoso se enderezó; Sabo tenía razón, llevaban prácticamente el día completo recorriendo hasta el último rincón de esa zona sin resultados positivos; nadie había visto a su pequeño hermanito Luffy. Lo que significaba que, quien sea que se lo haya llevado, estaba en otro distrito.

Ambos hermanos suponían que no fue un secuestro por lo atropellado que estuvieron los hechos y por el regalito que les dejaron, además de no haber recibido alguna señal del(os) secuestrador(es). Manteniendo esa esperanza se decían que Luffy estaba en buenas manos y que pronto lo tendrían de vuelta. Solo esperaban que fuera antes de que su abuelo Garp se enterase porque sino tanto sus vidas como la custodia de Luffy con ellos estaba en juego. Por esa misma razón todavía no reportaban la desaparición ya que Garp, en un giro dramático del destino(?), era un alto mando en la policía, y era lógico pensar que nada más se hiciera mención del apellido Monkey, Garp se materializaría más rápido que el soru.

—¿Pero cómo podremos encontrarlo sin tener que ir a la policía? —preguntó Ace.

—Asumimos que se perdió en la mañana saliendo del Umi Ressha cuando fuimos por el equipaje, pero ¿y si fue durante el viaje? Pensamos que Luffy estaba dormido, por eso no se movía ni hacía ruido…

—Puede que ya no estuviera con nosotros —interrumpió—. La última vez que lo vimos fue a las dos de la mañana, a partir de ahí pudo haber sido en cualquier momento su desaparición.

—Pero a esas horas está casi vacío el Umi Ressha y siempre hay cámaras de vigilancia —Sabo comenzó a sonreír, pudiera ser que tuvieran una esperanza—, si nos hacemos con la cinta de anoche, podremos saber quién estaba con nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hagamos una visita al Umi Ressha

.  
.  
.

La morena y tatuada mano se recargó en la mesa al lado de la laptop, Law necesitaba apoyarse en algo o caería, sin embargo la fuerza era demasiada y sus brazos cedieron; los codos se recargaron en la mesa junto al rostro del ojigris, ese movimiento se había sentido especialmente exquisito. Eustass Kid lo sujetó de los cabellos y le alzó la cabeza para escuchar más claramente los gemidos que lograba sacarle a su compañero de piso, y aumentó la velocidad de los embates.

 

Los ojos del bebé se abrieron de golpe; con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la oscuridad y chupándose un dedo. Las paredes exteriores del apartamento que compartían Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law eran insonoras, no así las interiores, y eso, el bebé lo pudo constatar claramente.


	6. Un niño no es fácil de cuidar, llevan dentro de sí el mayor némesis para un par de hombres hechos y derechos. No te metas con mis gustos o yo me meteré en los tuyos, bueno tal vez no, una navaja convence a cualquiera, a cualquiera que no sea Lechón

Trafalgar Law abrió la puerta de su habitación, llevaba una toalla encima de los hombros y otra alrededor de la cintura, acababa de salir de la ducha. Encendió la luz y la venita de siempre le saltó en la frente al ver a su compañero de piso, Eustass Kid, envuelto entre las sábanas de su cama cómodamente aplatanado.

—Quieres apagar la luz, no dejas dormir en paz —rezongó el pelirrojo tapándose la cara.

—Quieres largarte de mi habitación.

—No seas inhumando, Trafalgar, Lechón está en mi cama y aquí cabemos los dos —dijo acurrucándose más cómodamente.

Law dio un largo suspiro, se dirigió a la puerta, la dejó abierta, regresó a la cama y de orejas, cabello, cuello, brazos y todas las partes del cuerpo más dolorosas posibles sacó a Kid de su cama a punta de jalones terminando con una hermosa (y dolorosa) patada en los cuartos traseros del pelirrojo y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

—¡Maldito desgraciado, hijo de puta! —Kid le dio las buenas noches gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Law soltó un bostezo y sonrió satisfecho al acostarse bien calientito en su esponjada camita.

Horas más tarde Law se despertó y se dio una buena estirada; miró el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, algo tarde para él. Se levantó frotándose con una mano un ojo y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza. Salió del cuarto tranquilo y despreocupado de la vida todavía amodorrado y sin pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior, hasta que llegó a la sala y encontró a un Kid tumbado en el sillón, roncando tranquilamente y desnudo. Ante semejante escena Law por fin pudo acomodar todos los sucesos en su mente y la rica sensación de haber descansado que lo acompañó desde que se despertó cinco minutos antes (aunado al placer de la actividad extra de la noche anterior) se fue a la mierda con solo dos palabras: el mocoso.

Law se dirigió al baño haciendo todo lo inhumanamente posible para no darle importancia al asunto del bebé, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, soltó una maldición y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Eustass. El bebé estaba despierto, sentado en la cama y dándole la espalda al ojigris, nada más escuchó que abrían la puerta se volteó. Al verlo, Law arqueó una ceja y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Esto lo tiene que ver Eustass-ya. No te muevas —le habló al niño y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina puso unos cuantos hielos en un vaso, lo llenó de agua y lo vertió en la boca del Kid justo cuando soltaba un ronquido; si Kid iba a tener un jodido día de mierda, Law quería ser el primero en joderle. Eustass volvió a dar al piso tratando de respirar mientras tosía y tragaba el agua, todo al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —exclamó cuando pudo hablar otra vez. Law ya estaba sonriendo como niño chiquito.

—Ven, Eustass-ya —dijo tomándolo delicadamente del brazo—, vamos a tu habitación.

—En serio, Trafalgar, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —Preguntó, esa actitud y esa inocente sonrisa eran muy sospechosas.

—Ahorita te lo explico, primero vamos a tu habitación —contestó jalándolo con suavidad. 

Por un momento Kid pensó que parecía un niño pidiendo que le compraran un dulce, pero, obvio, Law no pedía las cosas, las exigía, no comía casi dulces y no era un niño… “Momento… ¿niño?... ¡Lechón!” por fin Kid recordó quién estaba en su habitación. Soltándose del agarre del ojigris, se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de entrar se detuvo.

—No te daré el gusto, imbécil —le dijo a Law quien lo había seguido de cerca. Abrió, entró y cerró tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al ojigris de entrar con él. Pero eso no molestó a Law, al contario, le dio la oportunidad de sacar su celular y poner la grabadora.

—¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! —Law sonrió ante el grito de nena que pegó el pelirrojo, ese iba a ser un excelente tono de llamada. Habiendo logrado su propósito, el ojigris optó por la retirada— ¡¡Trafalgar, ayúdame!! —Kid abrió la puerta asustado y con una ligera tonalidad azul en su rostro, sin embargo Law ya estaba en vías de huir vilmente— ¿A dónde vas, cobarde? ¡Tú ya sabías de esto!

—No es asunto mío, además no es para tanto —contestó dando uno que otro paso hacia atrás buscando el momento adecuado para correr.

—¡¿Viste lo que le hizo a mi cama?! ¡Un niño no puede hacer todo eso! ¡Ese mocoso no es humano! —gritó desesperado.

Law se dedicó a tratar de mantener la compostura, sin embargo sus hombros temblaban y sus labios formaban una fina línea… y no lo soportó más, se botó de la risa. En el suelo y descosiéndose a carcajadas, Law no se dio cuenta que Eustass fue a la cocina, tomó unos guantes de plástico, regresó a su habitación y cargó al niño de los costados.

—Si no te callas te juro que te aventaré esto y por todos los dioses del mundo te aseguro que caerá en tu cabeza —amenazó el pelirrojo enseñando al bebé. Un bebé lleno de chocolate derretido, dulce, aritos de cereal, jarabe de distintos colores y, lo peor, un olor que NO era muy… agradable.

Law guardó silencio a base de morderse la mano para no seguir riendo, algo casi imposible y más cuando a través de la puerta vio la cama llena de todo lo anterior.

—Debes hacer algo hacia esa obsesión tuya con los dulces, Eustass-ya —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Kid pudiera llevar al niño al baño.

—No digas tonterías —contestó pateando la puerta.

—Esconder dulces en tu habitación no es muy sano, dijiste que ya no lo ibas a hacer.

—Eso qué importa ahora, estaban bien resguardados ¿cómo carajos los encontró el mocoso?

Law ya no contestó, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo; se asomó por encima del hombro del pelirrojo cuando este puso al niño dentro de la bañera. Kid tragó saliva y con manos temblorosas comenzó a quitarle la camisa al pequeño.

—¡¡No puedo!! —declaró, al conseguir desatar el nudo el olorcito que le había llegado lo detuvo— ¡Hazlo tú, por favor! —le rogó al ojigris.

—Ni loco —contestó tratando de seguir aguantándose la risa—. Ayer le cambiaste la camisa ¿por qué ahora no quieres?

—¡Ayer no olía así! ¡Solo estaba mojado! Creo que tu cereal de fibra le ayudó…

—Deja de decir tonterías y apúrate.

Kid trató de calmarse, respiró profundo y se arrepintió enseguida. Soltó una maldición y cerrando los ojos le quitó al bebé la camisa.

—Oh, por todos los cielos —dijo el ojigris, él sí tenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué, Trafalgar? ¿Es tan feo? ¿Qué hago? —preguntó casi poniéndose a llorar.

—¡¡Pues abre los ojos!!

—¡No quiero! ¡Si no lo veo, no existe! —Kid negaba la realidad.

—¡Abre lo ojos o te estampo la cara en eso! —Ante ese poder de convencimiento, Eustass tuvo que abrir los ojos.

—Santa madre que me parió… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago, Trafalgar?!

—¡¡Deshazte de eso!!

—¡¿Cómo?! —Preguntó desesperado. Se levantó sujetando la camisa solo con dos dedos, miró a Law y se acercó a él aterrorizado.

—¡¡No juegues con eso, idiota!! —gritó el ojigris escondiéndose a un lado de la taza.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!

—¡¡Llévatelo a otro lado, lejos de mí!!

Kid soltó una maldición, corría de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer hasta que dio con la solución: se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y aventó la camisa fuera de su alcance, de su vista, de sus vidas.

—Problema resuelto —anunció dando unos suaves aplausos—. Ya puedes salir, Trafalgar, el grande y confiable Eustass se encargó del asunto.

Law salió todavía un tanto desconfiado, cómo le enfadaban esas burlas de parte de Kid, pero por esa ocasión no diría nada, al fin y al cabo Eustass se encargó del problema. En vez de hablar se dirigió a la ventana, con su mala suerte pudiera ser que la camisa se quedó pegada o atorada en alguna parte; no tuvo tiempo de sacar la cabeza, el sonido de las llantas de un coche al derrapar le hizo suponer donde había caído la prenda maldita(?).

—¿No crees que alguien se dará cuenta que es tu ropa? —preguntó al escuchar después unos cuantos gritos.

—Nah, no la uso desde hace años. —Lo último que escucharon fue el chillido de un gato.

 

*****

 

Pasado el susto de sus vidas, Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid observaban como el pequeño bebé intentaba sentarse dentro de la bañera, sin mucho éxito hay que decir, la porcelana no lo dejaba. Estaba completamente sucio, de pies a cabeza e incluso del cabello ¿de qué? De una combinación de cosas nada agradables al tacto como a la vista y el olfato.

—¿Crees que sepa nadar? Algunos bebés saben nadar —comentó el pelirrojo, su plan consistía en llenar la bañera y que el niño se limpiara solito mientras nadaba.

—No podemos arriesgarnos. Sujétalo mientras yo le hecho el agua —ordenó tomando la alcachofa.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio?

—Porque eres el grande y confiable Eustass-ya, y tienes los guantes puestos.

Kid le regaló una venenosa mirada y tomó al niño de los costados, lo acomodó para que su trasero quedara expuesto al agua tibia que Law le echaba con la alcachofa. Al principio el niño quiso llorar, pero después de un momento le encontró el gusto.

—Tállale —indicó el ojigris acercando el jabón de tocador.

Después de una bañada mal dada y un enjuague peor, Kid se atrevió a tocar al bebé sin los guantes.

—Creo que ya estamos fuera de peligro —dijo el pelirrojo— dame el shampoo. —Law le tendió la primera botella que tuvo a su alcance— Ese no, dame el otro.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó tomando la otra botella.

—Éste —dijo echándose el shampoo en las manos y haciendo espuma— huele a macho.

 

*****

 

Cuando el baño terminó, Eustass, que por fin había tenido tiempo de ponerse algo de ropa, se encargó de quemar las sábanas y cobijas de su cama en la azotea del edificio y al regresar se encontró a Law en la cocina cargando al bebé envuelto en una toalla y con un biberón en la mano. Antes que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, Law carraspeó y lo miró detenidamente; Eustass no era tonto… a veces, bien sabía que esa mirada quería decir que su vida iba a ser arrancada de la peor manera posible si se atrevía a hacer algún comentario respecto a la manera de Law en tratar, cargar y cuidar al infante. En verdad Kid no era tan tonto (a veces) apreciaba su vida humana y eso de ser un fantasma o en su defecto permanecer vivo sujeto a infinidad de cables mientras que sus órganos eran vendidos en el mercado negro o expuestos a experimentos de parte de Law no le llamaba la atención. En verdad que es cierto que Kid no era taaan tonto… o más bien fue su instinto animal el que le dijo que era mejor guardarse sus comentarios y cerrar la boca al respecto.

—Necesitamos ropa, no podemos vestirlo siempre con camisas… ¿Tienes alguna gabardina? —preguntó el ojigris orgulloso de Kid que al parecer había entendido la indirecta.

—¡¿Y por qué no algo tuyo?! No pienso seguir echando a perder mi ropa… Espera, puede que algo le quede y no es tuyo…

Law frunció el ceño, no podía ni imaginar lo que la distorsionada mente de Kid pudiera estar maquinando, pero de algo estaba seguro: no le iba a gustar; y menos cuando vio la sonrisa de triunfo en el pelirrojo. Kid se dirigió a sus habitaciones, más en específico al cuarto del ojigris.

Trafalgar corrió detrás suyo llevando al bebé en brazos que reía feliz de la vida, al llegar los dos a donde Kid, Law dejó caer el niño quien consiguió sostenerse de la pierna del ojigris antes de llegar al suelo. Trafalgar no podía creer lo que sus ojos le decían: Kid estaba quitándole el traje amarillo de astronauta a su peluche de oso polar Bepo.

—Quita tus sucias manos de Bepo, Eustass-ya, o no me haré responsable de mis actos —pronunció lenta y amenazadoramente.

—Oh, vamos, Trafalgar, es solo un oso de peluche…

Kid no pudo seguir hablando, la hoja de un escalpelo le abrió una ligera herida en la base del cuello; el pelirrojo no supo en qué momento Law había acortado la distancia que los separaba, así como tampoco se dio cuenta cuando sacó la afilada hoja o de dónde.

—¿El hospital sabe que te estas robando los escalpelos? Generalmente lo que uno se roba es el medicamento —comentó, Kid, tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento. Dejó a un Bepo desnudo donde lo había encontrado—. Solo es el traje ¿de acuerdo? Al oso no le va a pasar nada.

Law tenía la mirada abajo y cuando levantó un poco la cabeza, Kid supo que un paso en falso significaba una muerte segura a base desangramiento y eso sólo si Law no cambiaba de opinión y recurría al despellejamiento. Ambos hombres mantuvieron una batalla campal de miradas; uno mostrándole a través de sus ojos grises las mil y un formas de mantenerlo vivo mientras sufría inmensos e inenarrables dolores, el otro rezando por su vida arrepentido de tomar un oso de peluche. Y ambos hombres fueron interrumpidos cuando Kid perdió el equilibrio a causa de un bebé que se balanceaba alegremente sostenido del traje de astronauta.

Law alejó la afilada cuchilla, Kid soltó la ropa por inercia y el niño cayó al suelo rebotando ligeramente(?), ya en el piso trató, sin nada de éxito, de vestirse.

—Creo que le gusta —dijo el pelirrojo— ¡Al niño no le puedes hacer nada! —continuó al ver que Law jugaba con el escalpelo entre sus dedos sin quitarle la vista de encima al bebé.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —soltó más que enfadado y guardando el bisturí en algún compartimiento secreto(¿?).

Kid recogió al pequeño con todo y ropa, los puso en la cama e intentó vestirlo. Law solo era testigo de la impecable técnica para hacer un desastre del pelirrojo; respiró profundo con cada jalón que Kid le daba al trajecito al intentar acomodarlo y al final tuvo que acercarse, darle un buen golpe a Kid en las costillas para dejarle el campo abierto y vestir al bebé. 

El niño terminó bañado, comido y vestido. Sonreía feliz y lanzaba uno que otro balbuceo

—¡¡Lechón, quedaste perfecto!! —exclamó el pelirrojo orgulloso.

—Deja de llamarlo de esa forma, el único animal aquí eres tú.

—¿Y cómo quieres llamarlo? No podemos decirle mocoso enfrente de todos.

Law se quedó mirando al bebé, quien sentadito y tranquilo, vestido con su traje de astronauta y esos enormes ojos parecía tan tierno e inocente, lindo y apachurrable, esponjoso y kawai.

—¿Be… Bepo? —contestó el ojigris.

—¡Tú a todo lo lindo lo quieres llamar Bepo!


	7. No hay nada mejor que un buen trato para comenzar el día. Entre adicciones, invitados al fic y malos pensamientos hay que llenar la casa con cosas para bebés. Pero no te enojes, puedes dejar a quien tú quieras abandonado, menos a Lechón.

—No seas bestia y cúbrelo.

—Estoy empezando a creer que te encanta ofenderme, Trafalgar.

—Más que encantar yo diría que he llegado al nivel de la idolatría —contestó aventando una toalla de baño encima del bebé. Kid cubrió al niño con la toalla, lo cargó y tomó las llaves del apartamento.

—Si sigues en ese plan Lechón va a ensuciar tu traje de astronauta —dijo siguiendo a Law a la puerta principal.

—Si hace eso —contestó girándose y señalando al pelirrojo—, te anestesiaré y te castraré —le dio la espalda y salió del apartamento.

—Lechón, por el amor a mi descendencia, aguántate hasta que tengamos pañales —Kid le dijo al niño. El bebé consiguió quitarse la toalla de la cabeza y soltó una pedorreta feliz de la vida al ver que iba a salir al sol.

El camino a la tienda de autoservicio no pudo ser más incómodo. Dentro de la camioneta que pertenecía a Law, Kid se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con el bebé en las piernas. Ambos hombres estuvieron en silencio mientras que el niño lanzaba grititos de felicidad. Law se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y miró como el infante se recargaba en la ventana babeando el vidrio; por un momento el ojigris estuvo tentado de tener un accidente “accidental”, pero debía de comportarse como una persona con una pizca de ética, moral y consciencia, así estaba escrito en el trato que hizo con Kid, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo. Y hablando del trato…

Kid se giró al sentir una penetrante mirada, se encontró de frente con los ojos grises de Law. El pelirrojo se hundió más en el asiento, a veces Trafalgar le daba miedo y más cuando tenía mirada de maniático/psicópata sexual.

—Estamos en la calle —dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿Y?

—¡Tenemos un bebé con nosotros!

—¿Y? Lo aventamos atrás.

—¡Quedamos que primero compraríamos las cosas! ¡Ese fue el trato!

Law maldijo su honor y continuó el trayecto cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Kid relajó los hombros; por un momento pensó que hacer ESE trato con Law no era mala idea, pero viendo como se estaban desarrollando las cosas comenzaba a arrepentirse…

 

Una hora antes:

—¡Cinco! —Kid enseñó su mano para enfatizar la buena oferta que hacía. Law le cerró la puerta de su habitación en las narices— ¡Trafalgar, es una oferta de último minuto, increíble y maravillosa, si no la aprovechas es que eres un imbécil! —Law abrió la puerta.

—Diez —dijo el ojigris después de una pausa dramática—, en el momento que YO decida y si no quiero, NO me vas a obligar.

—¿Cuándo te he obligado? —Preguntó indignado.

—Tómalo o déjalo. —Kid lo pensó un momento.

—Siete.

—Quince.

—Sabes, Trafalgar, el método que tienes para negociar es pésimo. —Law sonrió.

—Veinte o te vas solo con le niño. —Kid gruñó enfadado.

—De acuerdo… ¡pero no huirás y te comportarás como una persona normal, con principios quiero decir; además primero compraremos las cosas!

—Hecho —consintió saliendo de la habitación.

Kid exhaló, una parte de él se sentía timado. Law lo iba a acompañar a comprar las cosas de Lechón a cambio de veinte mamadas, no parecía un buen trato.

 

***

 

—Muy bien, llegamos —anunció el ojigris al pasar por las puertas automáticas de la tienda. Kid iba a su lado llevando el carrito con una mano y con la otra trataba de mantener a Lechón en la silla para bebés— ¿Por qué no le pones el cinturón? —preguntó señalando al niño.

—Porque no sé cómo diablos se pone —confesó. Law giró los ojos y tomó las correas de la silla; pasados unos segundos de indecisión en los que su mente visualizó cuál era el funcionamiento de ese mecanismo(?) logró acomodarlo. El niño, al verse retenido amenazó con llorar—. No, no te pongas a chillar, Trafalgar dile algo.

El ojigris miró a Kid y luego al niño, regresó con el pelirrojo y después al bebé terminando con Kid.

—Los estaré esperando en el departamento de libros; si se quieren tardar pueden hacerlo, es más por mí no hay problema si se pierden y no regresan jamás —dijo empezando la huída y siendo retenido del cuello por Eustass.

—Ese no fue el trato, cobarde —habló susurrante, amenazador, con ira contenida en su voz—. Te vas a quedar con nosotros todo el puto día como acordamos, ¿entendiste? Y tú —señaló al bebé— NO te vas a poner a chillar.

Tanto Law como el niño se quedaron calladitos y quietecitos como, precisamente, niños buenos. A veces también Kid podía ser aterrador.

 

***

 

Ya estando en el pasillo principal, Law observó las señales para saber dónde se encontraba la sección de bebés y Kid sacó una hoja de papel leyendo con suma seriedad.

—¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el ojigris.

—Hice una lista para que no se nos olvidara nada. Te dije que tenía todo fríamente calculado —sonrió orgulloso. Law hizo una mueca de cansancio.

—¿Qué hay que comprar primero?

—Cerveza…

—¡Para el mocoso! ¿Cuál es la primera cosa de tu lista?

—Ya te dije, cerveza.

Trafalgar se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz mientras contaba hasta diez y sus ojos buscaban algo con lo cual sodomizar al pelirrojo.

—¿Cuál es la segunda cosa en tu lista? —preguntó después de llegar al cien.

—Condones.

—No crees que es un poco tarde para eso —dijo, refiriéndose al bebé.

—Que no es mi hijo. Y para que no te alteres, pregúntame cuál es la tercera cosa.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

—Oh, vamos, es para ti.

Law soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Cuál es la tercera cosa? —pregunto consciente que se arrepentiría.

—¡Lubricante! —exclamó orgulloso. Law arqueó una ceja, se giró y se alejó murmurando maldición y media—. Hey ¿a dónde vas? ¡Todavía de que pienso en ti!

 

***

 

En la sección de leches, mamilas y papillas:

Trafalgar Law se llevó una mano al mentón en un gesto de completa concentración. Eustass Kid se jaló los cabellos, desesperado.

—¿Cuál es la puta diferencia entre esta leche de etiqueta dorada, esta plateada, la azul y por allá la verde? ¡¿Qué no todas las leches vienen de las mismas vacas?!

—Al parecer esta es deslactosada y esta es para niños con capacidades especiales, y no sé que carajos signifique eso —dijo el ojigris señalando cada leche—; esa es para bebés más chicos y esta es para niños más grandes; esta tiene vitaminas extras y esta no sé que mierda tenga de distinto.

—¿Pues cuántas clases de vacas hay?

Law se giró para ver a Kid esperando que esa pregunta fuera en broma.

—No me digas que eres de los que piensa que las vacas manchadas dan café con leche —dijo en burla.

—No seas imbécil, esas dan chocolate.

Law se quedó en silencio tratando de adivinar si Kid se hacía el idiota o era un talento natural. Al final no pudo dar con la respuesta.

—Toma la que tiene vitamina extra —ordenó el ojigris— no quiero que al niño se le pegue lo idiota por estar contigo.

Terminando de elegir la formula, cruzaron el pasillo y llegaron a la zona de los biberones.

—¿Cuántas mamilas llevamos? —preguntó el pelinegro sosteniendo dos biberones con distinta forma. No entendía por qué tenían diseños ergonómicos, ¿quién se ponía a diseñar esas cosas para los biberones?

—Mínimo unos tres de los más grandes.

—Son estas —Law enseñó las mamilas con mayor capacidad.

—¿No se puede de aquellas? —Preguntó el pelirrojo señalando los envases que se encontraban en la parte inferior. A Law le saltó una venita.

—Eustass-ya, esos son garrafones de agua de cinco litros.

—¡Justo para Lechón!

El ojigris iba a replicar, pero por esa ocasión le daba la razón a Kid.

—Que no se te olviden los chupetes —dijo el pelirrojo y se acercó a los chupones, los había de varias formas y colores; tomó un par de ellos echándolos en el carrito y sosteniendo en la mano uno. Law se acercó al verlo tan serio, Kid tenía en las manos un chupete relleno con miel.

—Si lo quieres ábrelo y chúpalo, venga, sé que deseas hacerlo —dijo el ojigris. Kid se sonrojó.

—Qué mierda estás diciendo.

—La miel es dulce y el dulce te llama; podemos comprar uno al niño y otro para ti. Mira, este es rojito para que combine con tu cabello —se burló mientras le enseñaba un chupete rojo.

Kid se lo arrebató y lo echó al carrito.

—Es para Lechón —aseguró.

—Claro, nunca lo hubiera dudado.

Cinco pasos más adelante llegaron a la zona de papillas:

Tanto Kid como Law se quedaron estáticos al leer las etiquetas de los pequeños frascos, los dos hacían muecas con cada contenido que descubrían.

—Pasta con pavo… —susurró el pelirrojo.

—Vegetales mixtos…

—Carne de res con verdura…

—Pollo en caldo…

—¿Quién mierda se come esto? —Kid preguntó indignado.

—El niño…

—Ni hablar, ¡no le daremos carne con verdura cocida hasta el punto de parecer gelatina! ¡Mira este color, da asco!

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? El mocoso no se llena con leche y necesita de este tipo de alimentos.

—Pero es que… ¡mira! —exclamó destapando un frasco— ¿A ti se te antoja algo como esto?

Law se alejó al ver la pasta amarillenta con un ligero toque café; debía admitir que no se veía muy apetitoso.

—Pues a no ser que hagas tú las papillas, tenemos que comprar unas cuantas.

—Está bien… yo las haré. —Law arqueó una ceja al escucharlo decir aquello— Terminemos de comprar las cosas de Lechón y al final pasamos por algo de carne.

Trafalgar no perdió de vista a Kid hasta que este dobló la esquina para pasar al siguiente pasillo, algo le decía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

 

Ropa y accesorios varios:

La sección de bebés en el centro comercial estaba desolada ¿la causa? Un par de hombres que parecían querer empezar con una masacre en ese lugar, ¿el motivo? Una pequeña y sumamente importante diferencia de color.

—¡Estás loco si piensas que el mocoso va a ir por la calle pavoneándose con semejante atuendo! —Law le había arrebatado el conjunto que decidió Kid y lo aventó al suelo

—¡Es mejor que el tuyo! —contestó levantando la ropa y sacando del carrito el conjunto que el ojigris había escogido.

—Deja eso ahí, en definitiva no le vamos a poner esos pantalones amarillos que escogiste.

—¿A poco crees que están mucho mejor esas motas negras en los pantalones?

—¡Pues claro, es la moda(?)!

—Tú sabes un carajo de moda.

—Al menos yo no salgo a la calle desnudo del pecho y presumiendo semejante gabardina roja.

—¡Claro que sí sales así! Según para presumir tus tatuajes, y una mierda ¡eres un exhibicionista! La última vez, para que no te reconociera hasta bigote falso te pusiste

—¿Me viste? —preguntó indignado.

—Obvio, cómo no hacerlo, con semejantes pectorales cualquiera te nota. —Law se sonrojó al escuchar a Kid, era la primera vez que le hacía un cumplido fuera de la cama—. Bueno, ya que te calmaste quitaré las motas y pondré este hermoso estampado amarillo con negro —dijo y echó a correr antes que Law saliera del asombro.

Cinco minutos más tarde la gente solo veía pasar un carrito de supermercado a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la ropa para bebé, empujado por un pelirrojo que huía de un moreno que llevaba, lo que parecía, escalpelos en la mano, y de fondo los grititos de alegría de un bebé que se la estaba pasando bomba. Después de dar varias vueltas a todo lo largo del lugar, Kid y Law llegaron al acuerdo de cerrar los ojos y tomar la primera ropa que sus manos tocaran; al final Lechón se quedó con unos pantalones cortos y un chaleco rojo.

 

—Por qué no me sorprende el que escogieras un pijama de oso —comentó el pelirrojo al ver que Law ponía un lindo mameluco blanco con orejitas y colita de oso seguido de un cobertor con el mismo estampado—. Cosa obvia viniendo de ti.

—El problema ahora es dónde va a dormir —señaló el ojigris y se adelantó a los pensamientos de Kid—, no te vas a pasar a mi cuarto para que el niño duerma en tu cama.

—Habrá que comprar una cuna entonces.

—¿No crees que es demasiado?

—¿Me quieres en tu cama?

—Sólo una hora, después prefiero no verte la cara. Creo que vi de esas cunas portátiles, podemos comprar esa.

Acomodando la cuna en el carrito, pasaron al siguiente pasillo.

 

Artículos de limpieza y entretenimiento:

Law cogió una mordedera en forma de llaves, parecía buena idea para cuando al bebé le diera por morder y babear todo a su paso.

—Demasiado cursi —dijo el pelirrojo referente a l lindo juguete de colores pastel.

—Todas las mordederas son para bebés, tienen que ser cursis —contestó echando las lindas llaves al carrito—. Nos hacen falta jabones y shampoo.

—Shampoo ya tiene, le compartiré del mío.

—Con aroma a macho.

—¡Claro! No quiero nenazas en mi casa, contigo tengo suficiente.

Una botella de shampoo para bebés le pegó de lleno en la cara a Kid, rebotó y fue a dar al carrito, compra hecha. A eso Law le añadió un par de pastillas de jabón, una esponja de cangrejo y un patito de hule, nada más porque no había de oso.

—Toma una de esas toallas para niños —le dijo al pelirrojo que estaba más cerca de ellas.

—Tenemos toallas ¿para qué queremos más?... ah, ya entiendo —concluyó al sostener la pequeña toalla con gorrito de oso—. ¿Cuándo Lechón ya no la ocupe, tú te la vas a poner? Tienes que hacer algo con esa adicción a los osos.

—Lo haré en el momento que tú dejes de comer dulces.

—Mierda, dos machos buenazos y perfectos llenando la casa de dulces y osos —comentó Eustass. Law lo siguió sin pronunciar palabra, odiaba que Kid tuviera razón.

—Faltan toallitas húmedas. —El ojigris echó al carrito un paquete grande. Kid agarró otros dos.

—Entre más mejor, porque eso de limpiarlo siempre con la alcachofa del baño es una molestia —explicó. Law lo meditó un poco y tomó otros tres paquetes.

—Talco también hace falta.

—¡Eso sí me gusta! —comentó el pelirrojo más animado de lo normal.

—No te vas a poner a jugar con él.

—¿Por quién me tomas, un niño?

—No, un niño tiene más inteligencia que tú —contestó ignorando el berrinche de Eustass.

Lo último que el ojigris cogió del pasillo fue un par de baberos, aunque con la experiencia del último (y primer) desastre de Lechón pensó que era mejor comprar una sábana para cubrirlo a la hora de comer, sin embargo no lo dijo ya que parecía la típica observación carente de lógica y con sentido común de Eustass. Antes de llegar al otro pasillo, Law volvió a ver tan serio a Kid y creyó que había encontrado más dulces; cuando se acercó a él Kid lo miró detenidamente, afirmó con la cabeza y dejó caer una pequeña caja en el carrito. Eso para Law fue jodidamente sospechoso así que tomó la caja y leyó el contenido.

—¿Crema de lassar?

—Es para las rozaduras.

—Ya sé que es para eso, soy doctor ¿lo recuerdas? El mocoso no tiene rozaduras.

—No es para él —contestó y siguió su camino. Law no quiso quitar el dedo del reglón.

—¿Estás rosado? —preguntó tratando de recordar si la noche anterior le vio irritada la piel.

—No es para mí.

—¿Entonces?

—Es para “no quiero una tercera vez porque me dejas muy irritado” —dijo tratando de imitar la voz del ojigris.

Cuando Law procesó lo que el pelirrojo quería decir, nuevamente hubo corretiza en el departamento de bebés.

 

Pañales, invitados especiales y pensamientos indebidos:

—¡¡Pero qué cojones!! ¡¿Cómo mierda quieren que sepamos cuál escoger?! Que vayan y se metan sus pañales por…

—Eustass-ya —interrumpió el ojigris tratando de calmarlo.

—¡Los putos pañales son por peso! ¡¡PESO!! ¡¿Cuál, coño, le compramos a Lechón?!

—No ha de pesar más de seis kilos.  
—¿Antes o después de comer? ¡Lechón se traga su propio peso en leche! —Y a Law se le iluminó la mente, por fin le habían quitado la venda de los ojos(?) y comprendió el arrebato de Kid—. Vamos a necesitar pañales de su peso antes de comer y de los más grandes mientras hace digestión y se desinfla —murmuró tomando la talla más grande—. ¿Cuánto dijiste que pesaba?

—Como seis kilos.

—¿«Cómo»? Está entre dos tallas ¿llevamos la chica o la grande?

—Yo que sé, echa la grande por si acaso.

—¿Y si se le caen?

—Entonces la chica.

—¿Y si le aprieta los… intestinos?

—Entonces haz lo que se te dé tu gana y déjame en paz —contestó ya bastante cabreado. Kid pensó por un momento la situación.

—Espérame aquí —dijo cargando al bebé y llevándoselo lejos de Law quien agradeció por ello.

 

Mientras esperaba al pelirrojo Law se recargó en el carrito mirando la mercancía que había en el otro lado del pasillo y se puso a rezar, sí, a rezar: que Kid tropezara y se rompiera el cuello o mejor aún que quedara cuadrapléjico con solo el uso de su boca para que pagara el trato que le debía, «o que esté en coma, simplemente le abro la boca, estará calientito por dentro» pensaba descaradamente justo enfrente de unos cuantos lindos peluches de conejos. «No, mejor que si esté consciente, tiene buenos pulmones y succiona muy bien». Sonrió al imaginar al pelirrojo de rodillas y a sus pies, desesperado por querer respirar cuando Law, en un arrebato de lujuria lo tomara de los cabellos para marcar un ritmo bestial y hundiéndose más profundo con cada arremetida de su cadera. «Oh sí, tengo que obligarlo a que me lo haga antes de ir a trabajar… mierda» pensó sintiendo el tirón de su entrepierna y como el pantalón le apretaba más de lo usual(?).

Carraspeó tratando de mantener la compostura, le dio la vuelta a uno de los conejos que estaba inclinado ligeramente hacia delante y le veía la parte baja del cuerpo, y se giró hacia los pañales cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, e hizo como si los pañales en verdad le importaran.

«Doble mierda» pensó al ver que la persona que se acercó se detuvo a su lado mirando con atención los productos. Law dobló ligeramente la rodilla y ladeó un poco la cadera para tratar de disimular el bulto que no quería bajar, comenzaba a sudar frío. «Maldito, Kid, todo por tu culpa, esta me la pagas»; los pensamientos sádicos y aterradores en los cuales Kid suplicaba para que lo mataran en vez de seguir sufriendo los malsanos deseos de Law por algo que no tenía la culpa fueron interrumpidos al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre su persona. Al girar un poco la cabeza se dio cuenta que era observado por el hombre a su lado; cabreado por no dejar que la calentura se le bajara poco a poco, por interrumpir sus plenos y satisfactorios planes para la tortura de Kid y porque no le agradaba nada que lo observaran de esa forma, Law encaró al hombre con toda la imponente presencia que sus ojeras y su 1.90m podían dar.

Antes siquiera de poder mandarlo al demonio, Law supo que ese hombre era de cuidado, un paso en falso podía significar estar metido en una pelea que no estaba seguro de ganar.

—¡Mihi, mira este vestidito, combinará perfecto con sus ojos!! —Un tercer hombre se unió a la «fiesta» que había en le sección de pañales en el departamento de bebés. El hombre que miraba a Law bajó la cabeza suspirando pesadamente, parecía avergonzado.

—Akagami, te he dicho que no grites —dijo llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz. Law arqueó una ceja, por alguna extraña razón sentía un deja vú.

—Pero es que este vestido es demasiado lindo, ¿se lo llevamos? —preguntó el recién llegado, sostenía la prenda en sus manos presumiendo lo kawai que era—. ¿Un conocido? —cuestionó al notar el descaro con el que el ojigris los observaba.

—No —respondió Mihawk—, parecía un poco perdido hace rato.

—Ya veo. ¿Primerizo, verdad? —preguntó el pelirrojo y extendió la mano; Law tardó un poco más de lo normal en tomarla, pero no contestó—. Me refiero a esto de ser padres, no te preocupes, uno va aprendiendo en la marcha. Nosotros vamos por nuestro segundo hijo —comentó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Law arqueó una ceja y se preguntó quién de los dos había sido la madre.

—Alquilamos un vientre —dijo Mihawk imaginando lo que el ojigris estaba pensando.

—Sí, hace cinco años tuvimos a nuestro varón, ahora nos desvivimos por la princesa de la casa —comentó el pelirrojo casi echando corazones por cada poro de su ser. Law, tan animado e interesado en la conversación, por primera vez en su vida deseó que Eustass llegara ha interrumpir—. ¿Tienes alguna duda? Si podemos ayudar lo haremos con gusto.

—No, solo estaba esperando a —«que me bajara la erección»— que regresara un… conocido.

—Ya veo, de cualquier forma esteremos por aquí si tu «conocido» o tú necesitan ayuda.

Law respiró profundo a escuchar el énfasis de la palabra «conocido», pero no dijo nada, mantendría las distancias con el hombre de ojos amarillos. Al sentir que con tan interesante plática se le calmaron los ánimos, Law inclinó levemente la cabeza como un gesto de despedida, tomó el carrito y se encaminó al pasillo principal, pero se paró en seco al escuchar el altavoz del centro comercial.

—Señor Trafalgar Law, favor de pasar a atención a los clientes por su bebé. —Law cerró los ojos tratando de contener la ira ¿ahora qué había hecho Kid? Sintió las miradas acusadoras de los dos hombres, pero nadie sabía que él era a quien voceaban, hasta que se escucharon unos cuantos golpes y gritos por el altavoz—. ¡¡Trafalgar, Lechón pesa siete kilos, trae los pañales grandes!! —La voz de Kid resonó por todo el centro comercial; le siguieron otros cuantos golpes y gritos, al final regresó la voz de la empleada que sonaba un tanto histérica— ¡También venga por su marido!

Decir que Law tenía un tic en el ojo era poco, el pobre casi convulsionaba; tragándose el orgullo regresó y tomó los pañales grandes frente a la inquisidora mirada de la pareja de hombres. Ya no le importaba nada, ese día perdió su dignidad.

 

***

 

Tanto Kid como Lechón se encontraban con la cabeza abajo, sentaditos como niños regañados, el primero en una silla de plástico y el segundo sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, ambos bajo la amenazante mirada de Law, parado frente a ellos y con los brazos cruzados. La gerente del lugar, una mujer de lentes y cabello corto, bajó unos cuantos papeles que estaba leyendo, suspiró y se dirigió al ojigris.

—Podemos pasar por alto el hecho que el señor Eustass pesó al niño en una de las básculas para la verdura, aunque eso sea completamente antihigiénico —dijo con severidad, Kid se hizo más chiquito y Law comenzó a mover el pie—. Pero el hecho que haya dejado sin atención al bebé para ir a las pruebas de repostería y que el niño se haya subido sobre la fruta tirando todo a su paso, es demasiado. —Esta vez Law le clavó la mirada a Lechón quien bajó más la cabeza y se llevó las manitas al cabello tratando de no ver nada—. Señor Trafalgar, no presentaremos cargos por negligencia y destrozos, pero le pediremos que paguen, se vayan y no regresen jamás.

 

***

 

—Trafalgar ¿estás enojado? —Kid preguntó haciendo malabares con la cuna, las bolsas de la compra y Lechón mientras seguía a Law por el estacionamiento del centro comercial. El ojigris no se digno ni a contestar, ni detenerse o ayudarlo. Kid soltó una maldición y habló en voz baja con Lechón— Te dije que te quedaras quietecito, mira lo que provocas.

El bebé le dio un golpe en al cara con toda la fuerza que un infante puede tener, lo miró molesto y le sacó la lengua.

Al llegar a la camioneta, Law se subió y esperó mientras que Kid metía las cosas, cuando el pelirrojo terminó encendió el coche y se puso en marcha sin dejar que ni Kid ni Lechón se subieran.

—Nos acaba de abandonar —dijo pasmado el pelirrojo. Los dos se quedaron solitos en medio de un estacionamiento oscuro.


	8. Zarigüeyas, zarigüeyas everywhere. Ya que no está presente ¡hablemos mal de él!

Trafalgar Law entró al quirófano con una cara de tan pocos amigos que hasta el paciente quería aplazar su transplante, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar el anestesiólogo lo dejó inconsciente. Law se tronó el cuello, estaba desesperado por tener un corazón humano entre las manos.

Un par de horas más tarde el ojigris salió de la sala de operaciones satisfecho como siempre por su perfecto trabajo; la expresión de odiar el mundo había aminorado bastante reemplazada por una mueca casi orgásmica por abrir, tantear, cambiar y cerrar un cuerpo.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —La voz del anestesiólogo sacó a Law de sus placenteros e insanos pensamientos, la expresión de querer matar a todo el mundo regresó—. Peor aun, ¡problemas con Kid!

—Si quieres seguir con vida te sugiero que no menciones ese nombre en mi presencia —contestó de mala manera mientras los dos caminaban a la sala de descanso.

—¿Y ahora que hizo?

—Es un idiota.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, no es novedad, ¿pero que hizo extra para tenerte tan enojado? —El anestesiólogo se soltó la coleta que se había hecho en el pelo y dejó que cayera en su espalda en un movimiento casi sexual.

Law no quería recordar la humillación que sintió cuando el idiota de Kid lo llamó por el altavoz del centro comercial y mucho menos recordar el hecho de tener que quedarse calladito cuando lo regañaron por su culpa, de Kid y el mocoso. En primer lugar ¿por qué aún seguían con el mocoso?

—Es un inútil y bruto —contestó al final.

—Eso sí no te lo creo, puede ser bruto, incompetente, estúpido, idiota, necio, zoquete, imbécil, tarado, inepto, y todos los sinónimos que le quieras poner, pero ¿inútil? Él siempre es el primero en intentar resolver los problemas, aunque la mayoría de las veces sus soluciones sean peores.

Ambos llegaron a la sala de descanso. Law se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y su compañero en otro frente a él, teniendo especial cuidado en no sentarse sobre su frondosa cabellera.

—¿Killer-ya, qué pensarías si te dijera que Eustass-ya cuida a un bebé? —soltó ignorando lo dicho por el rubio.

—Te diría que no dormir bien te está afectando el cerebro y necesitas un psiquiatra. Y si fuera verdad por obra de algún giró dramático de la vida creo que lo mejor sería meterlo a él en un psiquiátrico.

Law se llevó una mano al mentón en un claro momento de profunda reflexión, según Killer no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que el lugar de Kid se encontraba en un cuarto acolchado.

—¿Están pensando tener hijos? —preguntó inocentemente el rubio. Y precisamente por esa inocencia que Law no supo definir si era real o fingida, contuvo las ansias de sacarle el corazón con las manos desnudas—. Diría que lo mejor es la adopción, pero eres tan bueno metiendo y sacando cosas, en el quirófano para aclarar, que no me sorprendería algún intento tuyo por meterle un niño a la fuerza.

—Si voy a jugar con la vida prefiero meterle otra cosa.

—No sé si me estás hablando en doble sentido o piensas meterle algún animal —habló después de pensarlo un poco. Como única respuesta Law sonrió—. De cualquier forma no creo que el problema sea la metida sino la sacada, apuesto a que en vez de abrir le suturarías para que sufriera más.

Law amplió la sonrisa. Sí, le gustaba conversar con Killer porque él solía comprenderlo en su dolor al vivir con Eustass, al fin fue el culpable de que se conocieran.

—¿Y a qué viene que hablemos de niños? ¿En verdad están pensando en formar una familia? No quiero ni imaginar como serían ustedes dos cuidando un bebé.

—No hace falta que lo imagines —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de decir que Eustass y yo somos pareja, no estoy tan desesperado y aunque lo estuviera tampoco tengo tan malos gustos —dijo cambiando de tema.

—Oh, vamos, tooodos suponen que son pareja, los únicos tsunderes que no lo aceptan son ustedes. —Law sacó su mejor mirada asesina. Killer comenzó a enumerar con la mano—. Viven juntos.

—Compartimos piso —corrigió.

—Tiene sexo.

—Nos divertimos como las dos personas maduras y responsables que somos… que soy —corrigió lo corregido.

—Cuando necesitan decidir algo importante lo platican entre ustedes.

—Tú lo has dicho: platicar.

—¡Se soportan!

—Tengo demasiada paciencia para soportar las ganas de asesinarlo.

—Solo tienen sexo entre ustedes —remató consciente que en esa ocasión no podía refutarlo.

A Law le saltó una venita en el ojo, quería replicar eso, pero con tanto trabajo en el hospital que le dejaba poco tiempo para sociabilizar (aunando a su personalidad tan «sociable»), desde que aceptó tener sexo con Kid no se había puesto a buscar otra pareja.

—¿Eustass-ya solo tiene sexo conmigo? —preguntó en otro intento por redirigir la conversación.

—Sí, su corazoncito y su polla solo te pertenecen.

—Siempre creí que conocías a Kid-chan.

—¿A quién?

—Nadie de importancia —dijo tratando de zanjar el tema.

—¿Y bien? Sé que has tratado de cambiarme el tema, y ya te di suficiente tiempo para que pienses en una buena explicación del porqué has puesto a Kid y un bebé en la misma oración. Así que, habla.

Law respiró profundamente. Conocía a Killer desde que entró al hospital ha hacer sus prácticas, formaron un amistad que en verdad podía considerarse amistad y a su vez él fue quien le presentó a Kid. Los tres eran una especie de amigos y conocían sus “travesuras”, estaba seguro que Killer jamás los delataría, es más, era capaz de ayudarlos así que no perdía nada si hablaba. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

.  
.  
.

El ambiente en la habitación era tan tenso que se podía sentir en cada poro de la piel, era casi tangible que llegaba a ser sofocante. Las únicas dos personas dentro no se habían movido a lo largo de veinte minutos, un tercio de hora de lo más incómoda. Enfrascados en una acalorada discusión silenciosa, se comunicaban a través de la mirada y los sutiles, ligeros y prácticamente imperceptibles cambios en el rostro.

«Yo no hice nada» dijo uno con los ojos.

«A mí no me engañas, están metidos en algo grande» le contestó los ¿ojos? Del otro hombre.

«Imaginas cosas. Soy inocente de lo que sea que me acuses» habló fuerte y claro el ceño del primero(?).

«Todas las pruebas están en tu contra» comentó una diminuta curvatura hacia arriba en los labios del segundo hombre.

«¡¿Cuáles pruebas?!» preguntó con indignación una suave respiración profunda.

«¿Estar en la escena del crimen te parece poco? Cuando tu abuelo se entere los matará a ambos…»

—¡No seas chismoso! —gritó, esta vez usando la boca, Portgas D. Ace. Golpeó la mesa que lo separaba del comandante Smoker y las esposas que tenía en las muñecas tintinearon. Si Garp se enteraba de su pequeño desliz en verdad los mataría a él y Sabo.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó el peliblanco usando también la boca.

—No lo sé, supongo que en la casa o en el trabajo, él sí es responsable.

—Te doy la razón —mencionó recargándose en el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Portgas, qué hacías en el puesto de vigilancia del Umi Ressha?

—Ya te lo dije, como cinco veces, ¿esperas a qué cambié mi declaración? No voy a caer en contradicciones porque estoy diciendo la verdad. Necesitaba un baño, me perdí, llegué al puesto de vigilancia por casualidad y me quedé dormido. Fin de la historia.

Smoker encendió otro puro, con ese pecoso y su carente de lógica, pero probable declaración necesitaba hasta cinco puros al mismo tiempo. Algo le decía que Portgas mentía, pero no poseía ninguna prueba más que su instinto. Por su parte Ace suspiró cansado haciéndose el aburrido mientras que por dentro rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Smoker le creyera esa versión de los hechos. La atropellada incursión por el video del Umi Ressha no salió muy bien que digamos y Ace terminó en una de las estaciones de policía siendo interrogado por Smoker; solo esperaba que Sabo se encontrara bien.

 

Un par de horas antes:

—¿Seguro es por aquí? —preguntó el sensual joven rubio a su sexy hermano. Ambos estaban en los pasillos de las oficinas centrales del Umi Ressha siendo guiados por el instinto del pecoso.

—Claro. Mira, llegamos —Ace abrió una puerta y se encontraron con infinidad de pantallas y aparatos de grabación.

Sin perder el tiempo comenzaron la búsqueda. El lapso que contaban para encontrar el video era corto, Sabo no quiso poner demasiado laxante en la bebida de los guardias de seguridad para no levantar sospechas así que se apresuraron lo más posible. El problema era que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la alarma silenciosa en la puerta e inmediatamente salió una patrulla con dirección a ese lugar; la estación se encontraba cerca, en menos de diez minutos llegaría.

—Aquí está —anunció Sabo levantando la cinta que tenía la fecha y hora que buscaban.

—Hay que verla —dijo el pecoso consciente que no tenían reproductor de video en casa (solo dvd).

Sensual puso la cinta y la adelantó hasta el momento en que se vieron subir al Umi Ressha al parecer discutiendo algo sobre la ropa de Sabo, Ace llevaba a Luffy en brazos. Se apreció al rubio saliendo de la toma y a sexy desparramándose en el siento y dejando una bolsa a sus pies, Luffy movía las manos para llamar su atención. Unos momentos después la puerta que conectaba los vagones se abrió. Ace y Sabo se acercaron más a la pantalla al ver que una tambaleante mano se sujetó de la puerta, una bolsa derrapó hasta llegar a la altura de Ace como si la persona que la llevaba la hubiera lanzado y un hombre cayó de bruces con medio cuerpo dentro del vagón. Sexy y sensual seguían mirando expectantes la cinta, sólo alcanzaban a distinguir el cabello rojo del hombre que mantenía el rostro en el piso.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó Sabo a su hermano. Ace no alcanzó a contestar ya que en el video se veía claramente como roncaba a pierna suelta.

El pecoso se hizo más chiquito mientras que Sabo trataba de controlarse para no agarrarlo a golpes. Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando observaron que el pequeño Luffy se percató del hombre en el suelo, algo le llamó la atención y empezó a gatear hasta la orilla del asiento; el pequeño miró al pelirrojo y dio un salto con tan mala, mala puntería que cayó en la bolsa del hombre desconocido, ahí se entretuvo comiendo algo que parecían dulces e intento de salir, pero al enredarse con algo que estaba dentro cayó en la otra bolsa. El hombre comenzó a moverse y se enderezó sin levantar el rostro, con pasos temblorosos cruzó el pasillo tomando la bolsa equivocada y salió del vagón. Pocos minutos después Sabo regresó a paso apresurado, despertó a su hermano, cogió la bolsa después de darle un rápido vistazo y salieron corriendo del Umi Ressha.

—Somos hombres muertos —dijo el rubio jalándose los rulos dorados. No había sido un secuestro, nadie les quitó a Luffy adrede, todo fue una equivocación; en ese punto lo más normal era pensar que dejaron a Luffy en alguna estación de policía y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Garp se enterara, e igual no podían ir preguntando a las autoridades si alguien recogió y dejó a un bebé sin que su abuelo se diera por enterado, en definitiva estaba muertos.

Y como si el karma del destino los odiara(?) escucharon pasos por el pasillo, Sabo se asomó con cautela y se le fue la sangre a los pies al ver de quien se trataba.

—Es Smoker —dijo cerrando la puerta.

—¡Diablos! —Ace sacó la cinta y se la tendió a su hermano—Escóndete, llévate esto y trata de encontrar alguna seña para averiguar quien es el hombre.

—¿Y tú?

—Estaré bien, ahora lo importante es Luffy —contestó poniendo la mano en el hombro de Sabo, su mirada llena de determinación le hizo suponer a su hermano que tenía un plan bajo la manga, debía confiar en él.

—Cuídate —dijo regalándole otra mirada igual: llena de decisión, valentía y esperanza; se escondió detrás de unos estantes repletos de cintas.

Ace suspiró y observó como la perilla de la puerta se movía, empezaba a sudar frío, pero no había razón para dudar, el plan que ideó en menos de diez segundos era infalible. Respiró hondo, se llenó los pulmones con determinación, «por Luffy, por Sabo, por nuestras vidas» se dijo y se dejó caer al piso.

Smoker entró y una gotita de sudor bajó por su frente al presenciar al nieto de su jefe Garp a mitad de cuarto, en el suelo y roncando de manera más que falsa.

 

Smoker estaba convencido de la pésima actuación del pecoso, pero no tenía pruebas de ello. Mientras que Ace se resacaba un oído tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, ese interrogatorio se estaba prolongando más de lo debido.

—¿Por qué la puerta estaba cerrada si solo te equivocaste de lugar? —preguntó el peliblanco tratando de encontrar algún punto débil en esa declaración.

—No sé, posiblemente el aire la cerró, qué se yo —contestó un poco más fastidiado—. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Por más que Smoker quería mantener al pecoso encerrado, no había razón para ello; en el primer chequeo nada faltaba y revisar cada una de las cintas para ver si se habían llevado alguna les iba a tomar tiempo así que no el quedó de otra más que aceptar que Ace podía irse.

.  
.  
.

—Eso es extraño —comentó Killer después de tensos minutos de silencio en los cuales trató de comprender y sobre todo NO reírse de la situación—. No creo que Kid sea tan idiota como para secuestrar a un bebé; es idiota, pero no tanto.

—Yo pienso igual, en las dos cosas: es idiota y no creo que lo haya secuestrado, si fuera así ya hubiera pedido rescate.

—Lo que significa que es idiota, no tanto como para secuestrar, pero sí para ¿robárselo?

—No lo considero así, lo de robárselo, idiota sí es. Tal vez no haya tenido intención de llevarse al niño.

—Puede… —dijo en voz baja tratando de recordar las cosas— Estaba demasiado borracho, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó el ojigris. Killer se revolvió en el sillón, algo le decía que no debió de haber dicho eso.

—Pues… ah… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que yo estaba esa noche con Kid?

—Pensaría en la forma de mantenerte con vida mientras te arranco el corazón y obligo a Eustass-ya a comérselo mientras observas todo.

—Qué bueno que esa noche estuve con Kid hasta que salió del bar y todavía no tenía un bebé en brazos; seguramente lo consiguió camino a casa. —Law permaneció en silencio esperando una mayor explicación—. Estuvimos varias horas en un bar, Kid casi desinfectaba todo lo que tocaba con tanto alcohol en la sangre, saliendo del bar él se fue por su lado, yo por el mío, es todo. Y como dije, todavía no existía el bebé.

—¿Fue directo a casa?

—Eh… ¿Sí?

—Será mejor que me digas la verdad —habló mientras jugaba con un escalpelo entre las manos que había sacado de su compartimiento secreto(?).

—Y yo que pensaba que robarme el medicamento era malo —dijo el rubio cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire pasar muy cerca de su rostro, giró la cabeza para ver incrustado en la pared el escalpelo.

—Y hay más de donde vino ese —mágicamente otro bisturí apareció en las manos del ojigris—, esta vez no fallaré.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —dijo Killer—. Gran parte de la noche, después de algunas cuantas botellas, Kid estuvo hablando sin parar sobre un regalo que era para ti. —Law frunció el ceño—. No me mires así, no sé que sea, intentó describirlo, pero estaba tan borracho que no logró decirme bien qué era; al final se decidió a comprarlo y por eso nos fuimos del bar, la tienda dónde lo vendían todavía estaba abierta.

—No me estás mintiendo ¿verdad?

—Me acabas de aventar un escalpelo, tienes otro en las manos, puedes hacer que mi muerte parezca un accidente, estás tan enojado por culpa del idiota Kid, YO te presenté al idiota de Kid y estuve con él la noche que se hizo de un bebé, ¿me crees tan idiota como para mentirte? ¡No soy el idiota de Kid!

—Tienes razón, en lo de no ser como Eustass-ya, él sí es idiota. ¿Al menos te dijo dónde estaba esa tienda?

—Intentó, pero no le entendí nada. Hablaba sobre un arco iris y muchos colores…

Después de esas fuertes declaraciones ambos se quedaron callados tratando de comprender dónde diablos se había metido Kid, y sobre todo por qué en un lugar así encontró un regalo para Law.

—Es un idiota —dijeron al unísono.

—De cualquier forma ¿para qué quieres saber a dónde fue el idiota de Kid? —preguntó el rubio.

—Si no recordaba ni su nombre hay que recrear esa noche para saber en qué momento se hizo con el niño, tal vez encontremos alguna pista de a quién pertenezca.

—Pregúntaselo, si se lo pides de buena forma es seguro que te lo diga. Sabes lo que significa «de buena forma» ¿verdad?

—No hace falta que lo haga de esa manera, además así no sería divertido —contestó sonriendo de lado. Killer sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al ver esa sonrisa solo pudo pensar en el cruel destino que le esperaba a su idiota amigo.


End file.
